Against All Odds
by LilaRitter4711
Summary: Larissa Blofis, daughter of two humans, not even able to see through the mist. Until of course, she meets Apollo and she becomes the first entirely human, extraordinarily ordinary person to be a prophetess of Apollo, who doesn't bare the curse of Cassandra, being a tree, or even his love interest. Of course that surprised even the primordials, and woke the interest of Chaos...


_**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and Larissa are mine.**_

_**Warning: Slight to major OOC, cussing, swearing, and the other usual stuff. ;)  
**_

_**Against all odds**_

I: I find New York asleep

You don't know me. Hardly anybody in the mortal world knows me. Well my stepmother, father and some other people in school, oh and the principal and his secretary. Okay maybe some mortals know me. But for sure _you_ don't know me. But you probably know my stepbrother Percy. I am the Daughter of Paul. But I _am_ a demigod. Now how could it be that my stepbrother is a son of Poseidon, I am a demigod and my mother didn't have anything to do with the gods whatsoever? Well you'll find out. Just to be said, I had to get that awesomeness from someone right? No I'm not a daughter of Apollo, my dad's Paul forgot? But you're not as wrong as you might think. You probably wonder why I was never mentioned. Even though he is my stepbrother, Percy and I have a close relationship, and after he found out about me, he grew rather protective of me. Not that I needed it, but he is a really protective person when it comes to his family. But it didn't help, the battle against Olympus still happened, I did see it coming, but I didn't think I would have to fight against _her_. I was always suspicious of that little bitch, but I didn't think she would betray us like that. At least it was before Percy told her about me, but he is still heartbroken. Annabeth Chase will get to taste my revenge.

It all happened when the whole city fell asleep. I was asleep on the couch, when the sudden silence woke me up. I was used to the noise, I mean it was New York City after all, so the silence was like an alarm clock to me. Dad and Sally were at the movies, so I was alone in the apartment, it was summer so Percy was at Camp Half-Blood. At least that's what I thought. Anyways, I was looking out the window, and saw _dozens_ of people, _asleep_ in all kind of positions. That's when I began to get worried, so I went in the room I shared with Percy, got the sword he gave me before he left for camp and ran out the apartment towards the Empire State Building. I mean, when _New York City_, the city that never slept, was _asleep_, it had to do something with the gods. Before I reached the ESB, I heard battle sounds. And then I saw the monsters. No, I don't mean evil humans, I mean literally _monsters_, but when you're a demigod, it's not really a sight you rarely see, especially when you are very powerful and live with a powerful demigod. You get used to see the Minotaur every once in a while for example, but it doesn't mean it's not annoying. So I hid in the shadows as I walked towards the ESB. Unfortunately, I forgot my sweater, so I wasn't able to get invisible. Yeah, Annabeth wasn't the only one with something cool like that. Her and her stupid _Yankees_ Cap.

How unoriginal is that anyway? A _cap_, like in Hades' Helm, or the weird whatever kind of Hat it was that Siegfried wore to help that guy win against that brutal Ares daughter. You don't have to know the Niebelungen Legend to know it, but that Yankees Cap was unoriginal got it? I mean, how many 'heroes' wore a hat/cap/helm to get invisible? Probably _dozens_ of people. At least my sweater was partly original. He probably got the idea from Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. But a cloak is still something different than a sweater right? Maybe I should invent invisibility _socks_! But I am getting off topic. So I hid in the shadows until I saw Percy arguing with that Satyr. What was his name again? Gooner? Jover? Something like that. The satyr left and Percy was standing there alone, looking worried. Suddenly I heard a quiet voice.

"It doesn't help to win this battle just staring at him." I turned around and held my sword against somebody's throat. Not just anybody, it was Selena something, the head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. But for some reason, she was wearing the armor of some Ares camper.

"Don't sneak up on people like that. Somebody might accidently cut your head off." I hissed. I never really liked her. I don't know why, I mean I _know_ she's nice and all, and not at all like the other Aphrodite children, but something about her made me wary of her. I was always careful not to say too much when she was around. I wasn't at camp very often, I didn't even live in a cabin, and usually just visit the oracle, talk to Mr. D, sometimes play Pinochle with Chiron and talk to Percy. But for some reason she was always around me since like February or something like that. And every time I wanted to tell Percy something about a dream, she appeared from nowhere. Literally. We were on the beach once, and I was telling Percy my doubts about Annabeth, when she appeared _right in front of us_. How creepy is that?! She couldn't have shadow traveled, I didn't see Nico anywhere and she wasn't even in the shadow. But back to the present. She opened her mouth to say something when-

"_You need to listen to me just this once. I don't have much time and I want you to know this. I tried to let all of them know that I'm the one they were looking for the whole time. But only you seemed to understand them more or less. I know you don't trust me, and believe me you are completely right, but you need to understand that I didn't want this to happen." Selena looked at me, desperately hoping I would understand. I did. "You are the spy aren't you?" I asked. "I knew you would get it. This is really important. I disguised as Clarisse and the Ares campers followed me, thinking I was her. She will come here and fight soon. I will die tonight, I know that for sure. But I need you to tell them that I am really, truly sorry, and that I never wanted it to end like this. Tell them that I was forced and tell them to destroy my bracelet." She said and ran off._

"You need-"Selena started, but I rudely interrupted her. "I know I will tell them. Now get back before they realize you're not Clarisse." I said. She seemed irritated, but quickly caught herself and ran. I sighed. But why destroy her bracelet? I decided to think about that later and headed towards Percy. "What's going Percy? Why is everybody sleeping?" I asked as soon as I reached him. He frowned when he saw me. "What the Hades are you doing here?! Kronos and his army are marching against Manhattan! You should get back home and tell mom not to go out." He said dead serious. I felt myself pale. "Percy, our parents are at the movies." I whispered in realization. I needed to find them! If Kronos is attacking, there will be dozens of monsters as well, and that meant - "Percy we need to find them! Percy you need to help me find them! You guys are the only family I have left!" I called desperately and he looked thoughtful. "Ok I tell you what, you take Grover and look for our parents, and I go help in the battles. And promise me one thing: Do not risk your life!" he said with a stern expression. I hesitated. Under different circumstances I would promise, but what if my dad and stepmother were in a situation, where I _had_ to risk my life in order to save them? Percy was still looking at me expectantly.

"_Dad! Mom!" I saw them crawling out of a car in front the movie theater. I felt as relieved as ever to see them alive and __**awake**__. I ran over to them, when I saw a drakon sneaking up on them. Dad saw it too, he shoved Sally behind him and picked up a big piece of metal. Even with the mist the drakon must have looked threatening. "Larissa get out of there now!" I heard my patron's voice. He sounded worried, not a good sign. I ignored him and made my bow appear._

"I can't promise you Percy, a drakon will try to attack them and I can't let our parents die." I said, determined to save the only adults I trusted besides maybe Chiron. Percy sighed and nodded, though he didn't look happy. "I guess I can't force you to stay here, but promise me not to get in unnecessary danger, ok?" and without waiting for an answer, he turned around and called for that Grover guy. He explained everything to him, uncapped Riptide and ran in the direction of…the Hudson River? Not weird at all.

* * *

**I started this story a couple years in the past, but it's unfinished so I thought I should post it here and see what you think :)**


End file.
